


Soulmates: Lothering

by inkandpencil



Series: SoulMark Soulmates [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil
Summary: My take on the Soul Marks/Soul Mates AU. Mostly drabbles, but some short tales, all told from Nyxale Hawke's point of view.Nyxale Hawke is the eldest of the four Hawke children, her twin sister Liane is the one known as "Hawke" in Kirkwall and generally takes the lead.-----The family moves. Some of the young men in town think the girls make excellent targets. They learn a hard lesson. Times 3.
Series: SoulMark Soulmates [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/838347





	Soulmates: Lothering

Templars had begun showing up in the town, putting us all on edge. Thankfully, our parents had already been talking about moving, so no one thought much of it when we packed everything up and moved. It was sad to leave my trainer, but he expressed faith I would find someone equally skilled to continue training with.

On the road to our new home, I worked to hone the rough archery skills I had, using them to bring down our meals. Rabbits and squirrels, mostly, but sometimes fish. Carver tried to help catch things, but I always caught more. So he helped dress whatever I had caught. I started taking him with me, as seeing the creatures get dressed and ready for the pot or spit always seemed to make Mother a bit green.

By the time we rolled through Lothering, I had grown proficient at using a bow to hunt. It was the only thing I was good at using the bow for. Father purchased some land outside of town, and soon we were building our new home. Some of the menfolk of the town came to help, but it was mostly Father, Carver, and me. The house was finished just before the first snowfall.

We settled into the town slowly, getting a feel for the people as best as we could. Only once did one of the young men try to touch Bethany. Carver got to play the protective brother role he'd always wanted to play. The guys all underestimated his strength.

Both Carver and Bethany came home smiling. He also had quite the shiner!

Liane decked the youth who got a little fresh with her before he could do more than grab her once.

I knew they'd try for me as soon as I wandered through town on my own, so I began carrying a hidden blade - it had been a parting gift from my trainer.

Sure enough, Mother had tasked me with an errand to deliver something to someone in town and I wound up going alone. So, I purposefully took some of the alleyways on my way back from the delivery. I wanted to draw them out; wanted to give myself a reason to teach them a harsh lesson.

I was in a shorter alleyway off the main paths when I found myself confronted by four guys. Footsteps behind me alerted me to another few guys coming up behind me, blocking any escape I may have wanted to make. A quick glance confirmed that three more guys blocked the end of the alley. A couple of them had been part of the group who had attempted Bethany; I'd had the younger twins describe them to me in great detail, in case I ever needed to know them. One of the guys in front of me still had a fading shiner from Liane.

It was my turn.

Sliding into one of my more subtle fighting stances, I watched as the groups advanced from either end. They were gauging how close they could get. I was still an unknown to them, after all, but their demeanors promised I wouldn't like what they were planning.

"You look new to town," one of them observed. "You probably shouldn't travel down the back alleys. You never know who or what you'll encounter." A few of the other guys chuckled at the attempted joke.

"Ruffians who think numbers can intimidate," I responded, affecting a tone that sounded a bit scared. I may have only managed to pull it off because I kept looking between the two groups. "Poor solitary lass that I am, though." More of the guys chuckled, as if in agreement. I sensed, more than saw, one of the guys reach for me and moved. Melting into the shadows before their eyes, I reappeared behind the one who had reached for me, grabbing his arm and pulling it painfully up behind his back. I slipped the blade from its hiding spot and pressed it to my captive's throat.

"Maker!" one of the others cried out.

"You boys need a lesson in manners," I growled. "My family moves to town, we've barely been here two whole months, and the only members who haven't been accosted or entangled with you have been my parents. One would have thought the beating by my brother would have been enough of a lesson - it wasn't. Then you tried for my twin, only for her to show you she's no fragile flower, either. Still not enough of a lesson. So you come after me, as well. Little did you know, I was hoping for exactly this. Let me educate you, now, see if you get the lesson: Don't mess with a Hawke. You'll only wind up in pain!" I pushed the guy away from me, into a couple of his friends. They all stumbled, but a few of the other guys charged me, now that I no longer had their compatriot. Sheathing my blade, I used every trick I had learned, avoiding them only to tap them from behind. Several others joined in, and I barely managed to keep out of anyone's reach.

In moments, the guys were being pulled back and held. Some of the townsfolk had come running at the ruckus the row had kicked up.

"She started it!" one of the guys cried out. I merely spread my hands.

"On the contrary," one of the townsfolk said. "You did, when you tried to assault her sisters. I heard what was said."

"I was there when you had the scrap with the brother," another townsperson stated. "You were lucky to walk away from that one and are lucky to walk away from this one, as well."

"Come on," someone said, "let's take them to the Chantry. The Revered Mother will know what to do." At that, the guys were frog-marched away. A couple of the townsfolk stayed behind to make sure I was alright.

"Hopefully, your family understands we're not all like they are. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." I nodded; I'd know it was just a few 'bad apples'.

The remaining townsfolk left and I continued home. It took a few days before my twin finally asked how it had gone.

I merely grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on SoulMarks:
> 
>  **Dwarves** : Name in dwarven runes  
>  **Elves** : Song in their heads; only race that can have both the song and the marks on the skin  
>  **Qunari** : Intricate designs that symbolize the Qunari; unchanging and are indicative of where that Qunari is at that time of their lives  
>  **Humans** : Symbol that has meaning; changes as the person changes. They also will occasionally share the dreams of their soulmate once they have met them.
> 
> The names/marks show up on the other person.


End file.
